What You Mean to Me
by Forever2Never
Summary: In an instant, Katara realizes he means more to her then she'd ever thought.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Mkay so...yeah so this is my version of the end of the war and the aftermath. It's obviously a zuko/katara story, because kataang kind of disgusts me. Aang's like twelve? When I was Katara's age I was kissing older boys, NOT younger ones. Plain and simple. Plus, lets face it. Zuko's damn sexy. Here we go.

OH. this was also inspired by some smoking hot Zuko/Katara stuff I saw on deviantart. When I'm more motivated to browse my favorites list on my account I'll post some links. Thanks to all you artists out there with that kick butt artisty skill. This story is dedicated to you(:

* * *

**What You Mean to Me**

Breathing. At this moment in time all she can feel is him, lying beneath her, breathing. There are absolutely no words to describe her emotions, because frankly they don't exist. For that single pinprick in time there is only the steady up-and-down rhythm of his chest beneath her quivering fingers, eyes of brilliant gold locked on her own. Screams of agonized insanity echo throughout the courtyard falling on her deaf ears, unnoticed. And then the clock starts ticking again.

Thunder cracks above before the sky opens into a full out downpour and suddenly she collapses on him, even though he's hurt and in pain, because the fight in her limbs has gone. The healing water encasing her hands lands with a splash on the ground, but she doesn't care. Now there's only exhaustion and this swelling feeling of sheer relief that everything is _fine. _She's alive and he's alive and that's absolutely fantastic. It's amazing actually, and the meaning of the very air he inhales is suddenly so much to her that tears are threatening to streak down her face.

"Oh my god." She says, but it's muffled and pressed against his neck. "Oh my god."

He gasps, and at first she thinks it because she swore but then she remembers that he'd recently been struck by lightning. She struggles to push herself off him once more muttering "I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'm sorry." But she doesn't get too far because his arm comes out of nowhere and shoves her back down, until her face is pressed again into the crook of his neck.

"Stay. Just for…a minute." he gasps. It takes a second for her to comprehend but then she presses down into him, careful to avoid his burn. The shock of being so close to death, and then beating it, is wearing on her and she can't stop shaking. Even in his injured state, he's warm and she lets him wrap his arm around her body.

"I can't believe it. You idiot," she mumbles in between shivers. "You almost died. You stupid idiot, how could you have done that?"

"Katara-..."

"You should never jump in front of lightning. I don't care who it's for. I would've been fine! That was so stupid of you, Zuko. My god, I can't believe you would do that!"

"Katara." He says again, but she keeps talking, angry at him for doing such a thing. The idea that lightning had almost taken him away was eating her alive, only slightly outweighed by the startling fact she had come to realize only seconds after it had happened. If he had been killed; if he had _been murdered _by his own sister on her watch, she would've never been able to live with herself. He was no longer someone that could be easily lost to her. He hadn't been for a very long time.

"God Zuko. Don't you see how much you matter to me?" she finishes blue eyes flashing, and suddenly all the steam she had built up dissipates. Seconds pass and there's only the deep rasping of his breath as her face begins to burn. She'd ruined it now, by saying it out loud. Of course she'd ruined it. He had saved her life, and now she was just pouring out her heart and soul. Marvelous. She pushes herself up off of him before the situation can get any more awkward.

"I'm sorry…I-.."

"Stop." Zuko interrupts and her mouth clamps shut. He's gazing at her under a soaking wet curtain of black bangs, golden eyes smoldering, and pushes himself up on his elbows with the corners of his eyes crinkling into a wince. "If I wasn't so damned hurt I'd be kissing you right now."

She gapes, jaw slightly ajar. He only nods. "Yes. I would. But please, right now we've got to do something about Azula."

"Alright." The word tumbles out of her mouth, but she's gone into another state of shock. She bends down to give him her hand, and with little trouble manages to help him into a standing position. He wobbles on his feet dizzily, an out-of-place half-smile on his face, before grasping both of her shoulders.

"It was not an idiotic move, and I don't regret it. So stop beating yourself up, Katara." The way he says her name, in a sort-of delirious husky drawl sends a pair of hot prickles down her spine. She contemplates a response with the same silky tone laced with implications that he should kiss her right _that second_ because she _realllly _wants to kiss him. However the most important issue at the moment is getting Azula in real chains; ones that prevented any kind of genius escaping. After that it was just a matter of waiting for news about Aang. So she only blushes before draping his arm around her, and helping him limp out of the courtyard.

Hopefully, he'd want to kiss her later.

* * *

yeah. these chapters are gunna be short-ish. or just plain short to be honest.

Don't say I didn't warn ya!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright so I edited the first chapter because I watched the season finale when I got home from school today. You should reread it, cuz it's different now(: Love all the positive feedback I got from Chapter One. I'm hoping to get an even better response from Chapter Two. Tell me what you think!

* * *

What You Mean to Me

Upon emerging from the remains of the courtyard, the rest of the palace is eerily quiet. Areas beyond the location of the fighting are scorched, leaving walls and rooftops singed and sizzling out in the rain. Katara grimaces as she takes in the damage. This whole part of the palace would have to be torn down and then rebuilt. She frowns. Another thing Zuko would have to take care of.

Of course, that would only be true if Aang could defeat the Firelord. And he would. He had to.

"Amazing isn't it." Zuko's voice so close to her ear startles her out of her thoughts. He's leaning heavily on her, his other arm gripping his stomach. "We've destroyed all this in less then an hour. Imagine what my father has done to the Earth Kingdom with a hundred war balloons and a thousand firebenders."

She peers at him through the corner of her eye and the worry on his face is evident, mixed with pain. "It's awful. But it'll be over soon. I believe in Aang. He'll find a way to stop Ozai whether it's through death or…some other ridiculous way. Everything will go back to the way it was before the war and you can take your rightful place on the throne."

He barks out a shuddering laugh. "Yeah. The throne. That's a terrifying notion even in itself, don't you think? I've barely just found the right path, and BAM, now I get to lead a country."

She pulls his arm tighter around her neck, tugging on his fingers. "You don't think you're fit to rule do you? Even after what Iroh said?"

He sighs tiredly. "No. I don't. I just….I guess I'm still confused." Katara only leans her head against his shoulder.

The rest of the walk to find help for Azula is silent.

The inside of the palace mimicks the outside. Zuko steams them both dry with a puff of hot air. The ornately decorated halls are empty, the torches burning brightly and they wander through each one with Zuko stumbling along. The walking is hard on him even though his wound is no longer fatal and Katara wishes they would find someone already. Finally she blows out a breath of frustration and halts abruptly.

"This is ridiculous. We've got to find somewhere for you to lay down."

Zuko glares. "We've left Azula _alone _out there, and she's gone practically insane. We can't just stop and go look for some cozy little bed for me to get better on. That's not important right now. She's needs to be locked up, _immediately_."

She blushes inwardly at the thought of him, her and a "cozy little bed". Now that she'd accidently voiced her feelings, thoughts were beginning to probe her mind that hadn't been there before. He still owed her a kiss, damnit.

"I'm not going any further with you panting like a dying saber-tooth moose-lion pup." she scowls irritatedly. "If someone doesn't come along in the next 2.5 seconds I'll -"

"Umm excuse me?" a timid, high pitch voice squeaks behind them, and her rant stops mid-sentence. She whirls them around, Zuko almost tripping in the process, only to find a little girl of about ten biting her lip.

"Oh thank god!" She exclaims, and the girl manages a shy smile. "What's your name?"

"My name is Akari, miss. I beg your pardon but I overheard your conversation," She grinned. "Everyone left the palace. But now that Azula isn't going to rule will my mom get her job back?"

Zuko looks up for the first time, having fixed an exhausted gaze on the floor. "Why did everyone leave?"

Akari shrugs. "Mommy said Azula didn't trust anyone anymore."

"Fantastic." Zuko heaves. "Alright go tell your mommy she can have her job back. Everyone can. Are there any soldiers left that you know of?"

"There are some in the armory still. That's where my daddy is, I think." Akari bobs her head up and down, black gurls bouncing. "Yes. Do you need me to go get them, sire?"

Zuko blinks momentarily, caught off guard."What?"

Her eyes widen. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? I just thought that since you defeated Azula and you look like Prince-"

"It's fine." He interrupts. "Tell your father he's in charge of a very important mission. He has to find Azula, but he has to be very careful. He should take a sizeable amount of men, and have her put in the most secure cell we have. Do you think you can do that for me, Akari? I'd tell him myself but I can't walk much more right now. Make sure you let him know that Prine Zuko sent you. This is a very special job, and it must be carried out by someone special like you."

Katara is taken aback by the desperate tenderness that seeps into Zuko's voice as he looks at the little girl. She nods solemnly, unable to hold back a small grin before bounding off down another hallway.

"I promise you sire, I can do this! I won't let you down!"

Zuko watches her go before groaning. "Okay. I guess I can sit down now."

Katara rolls her eyes, but grips him tighter. His strength was definitely beginning to weaken. "Which way?"

"Left." They struggle down a few more hallways until finally pausing in front of a closed red and gold trimmed door. He stares at it for a moment, before Katara takes the initiative and throws it open. The vastness of the bedroom has her taken aback and she gapes at the beautiful red, gold and black interior with awe until Zuko moans loudly.

"Kataraaaa. You can look at my bedroom later please."

She snaps out of it, helping him hobble over to the large king-sized mattress. Pushing aside the deep gold drapes, she crawls into the center of it before assisting him on slowly. He curses all the way, until finally collapsing, his head in her lap. They're silent, and she watches him under her eyelashes before tentatively slippng her fingers through his shaggy black hair.

"How did you get your scar, Zuko?"She murmurs, because honestly it's a question she's been itching to ask. His eyelids flutter then close.

"My father. I spoke out of turn at a war meeting when I was thirteen. He challenged me to an Agni Kai and I refused to fight him, so he taught me a lesson." After the words have left his mouth, Katara find herself more or less unsurprised. Ozai had made a name for himself as a cruel leader. Why not an abusive father? He had not only succeeded in breaking his son, but he had scarred him too.

"That's awful." She says, but honestly she can't imagine Zuko without his marred skin. It not only gave his face character, but it made him who he was. Her fingers unconsciously trace the lines of his nose, before sweeping down over the rougher skin. "You're father was wrong to ever believe he could take your honor away from you, you know. You've had it all along."

"I know that now," he sighs. "I've always had good in me. Like my mother. I realize now that it was just buried beneath the shame of unacceptance from my own father, and wanting him to love me like he loved my sister."

Katara scoffs. "She was never loved Zuko. She was just a very useful pawn on the wrong side of a very intricate game. You were lucky enough to get out of it. At least after a while." She brushes a finger over pale eyelid. "But now you are on the winning side. Aang is fighting your father as we speak. And he will win. I know he will."

Zuko doesn't answer, only breathing lowly before his eyes are suddenly open and he's pushing himself into a sitting position. It takes a groan or two but then he's across from her, with an odd look in his eyes.

"And what if he does, Katara? What will happen then?" She shakes her head, trying to comprehend.

"What do you mean? You'll be the ruler of the fire nation. The rightful heir to the throne." She smirks. "Isn't that how you've been introducing yourself the past 3 years?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, but that's not what I mean. Aang will be the Avatar. I'll be the new Firelord, even though the idea kind of makes me sick right now. But what about you, Katara?"

Katara wrinkles her nose in confusion before finally catching onto his meaning. "Oh...". She bites her lip before flopping backwards on the bed in frustration."I don't know. I'll be me, Princess Katara of the Southern Watertribe, and all that fun royalty mumbo jumbo that doesn't even count back home."

"You're royalty?" Zuko says, and there's a surprised airiness to voice. "Of course. If you're father is Chief Hakoda then that would make you a princess." He grins down at her. "And all this time I called you a peasant."

"Yeah. You jerk." she glares up at him. "And you tied me to a tree. Not quite the way to treat one of such high status. You of all people should know."

"I should know." He smirks. "But it was a rather enjoyable experience."

Almost instantly she can feel the blush begin to burn on her cheeks. "Oh really?"

He nods almost imperceptibly, and she can feel his eyes slide once, then twice over her body until they connect with her own. A tremor rockets up her spine. Slowly, carefully and without bothering his injury, he leans over her, crawling forward until his hands are two posts on either side of her head. She fights the urge to sink her fingers into his shirt and tug him down on top of her when he ducks low, close enough for their noses to touch.

"You will be an excellent Firelord, Zuko." she whispers, because right now its obvious that she has his full attention. This is important. "I believe in you, and I don't care about what your past has to do with it."

He laughs lowly and he's near enough that she can feel it reverberate through her chest. His mouth presses into a thin line momentarily, and she guesses that it's from the pain. "Fine. Since you seem to know everything, I suppose you can be right this time too."

Katara swallows, before gripping his collar. "And I still think you shouldn't have jumped in front of that damned lightning."

"And I think," Zuko breathes and she inhales those words like oxygen. His eyes are so heavily lidded now that she can only see a tiny sliver of his gold irises. "That you should stop talking about the lightning."

"And why is that?" She murmurs, but she's not really paying attention anymore because her one hand has wandered to the back of his neck and the hair there is as soft as turtle duck feathers. His nose skims her cheek.

"Because I can't really kiss you if you're yelling at me, can I?"

He doesn't give her time to answer. In one movement he closes the almost nonexistent gap between them, and his lips are so soft that her mind goes completely and totally blank. Then her brain kicks into gear, and she's tilting her head to the side just a little so they'll have more contact, and one hand has completely gone on an exploration while the other knots itself in his hair. All too soon he's pulling away from her, and his expression is one of a blazing inferno. One she can relate to.

"Katara-" he starts but then of course, he's interrupted. There's a harsh knocking on the door, and followed by a frantic call.

"Prince Zuko! Please open up!"

Zuko growls, making a move to get up but she yanks him down again. Their lips make contact briefly but before it can get too intense she pushes him off. The look of surprise he throws her is priceless.

"In case we don't get to do that later." she says, and it leaves her mouth without shame. "Stay here, I'll get it."

She slides off the bed dropping lightly to her feet, adjusting her clothes on the way. She reaches for the doorknob but before she can even grasp it, the door flies open of its own accord, revealing a young, desperate looking soldier. He takes one look at her, and then scans the room until he spots Zuko sitting upright against the bedframe.

"Prince Zuko!" he cries, yanking off his skeletal-like helmet.

Zuko nods at him. "Yes?"

"You told my little girl Akari that I should bring men to fetch Azula. We did as we were told, but when we found her..." His voice trailed off.

Zuko frowned, sitting up a little straighter. "Did she escape?"

The man frowned, his face grim. "No your majesty. She's burned her hands off."

* * *

DUNDUNDUN.

I've always wanted to end a chapter in such an epic way. Now I've done it, and I feel fulfilled.

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers(: Much appreciated darlings. The artwork that inspired the bedroom scene can be found at this link:

**( the link is gone because it really didn't work. Look to chapter 4 for it, dears). **If it doesn't work then that sucks. But hopefully it will. If not, I'll find a way to make it work eventually!

muchlove

Forever2Never


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright soo…this chapter is aight to me. Like I don't know, it feels mediocre in some way. Maybe I'm just being dumb. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you for the wonderful reviews(:

* * *

**What You Mean to Me**

The soldier's words are so utterly ridiculous that it takes a full 10 seconds before Katara can fully process them. Zuko, however, seems to have no problem with this and leaps off the bed despite his injury.

"What!" he exclaims. His appearance has changed from that of subtle annoyance to full-blown shock. "That's impossible. Her hands were chained to the grate behind her back!"

The man only shakes his head. "I'm sorry. We arrived at the courtyard shortly after Akari came to me. By then Azula had managed to loosen the chains almost entirely, but I don't think her mind was completely in it. Her wrists were still bound but they were in separated in front of her, and she was trying to pull herself into a standing position. Upon our careful approach she took one look at us and …" He looked away, turning his helmet in his hands. "I guess she thought the only way was to burn them off, sire. She was bent on getting away."

"How did she do it?" Katara finds herself whispering, although inside she already knows the answer. It was much too horrible to comprehend.

"She uh… well she bent her head and she breathed the flame, ma'am." His voice breaks a little. "We managed to stop her from damaging herself any further but she has multiple burns on her arms and her hands are gone. I've never seen fire so bright."

"Oh my god." She feels herself waver on her feet, and stumbles into a chair next to the door. Her head falls into her hands, and she massages her temples. "Oh my god."

At first Zuko says nothing. He appears to be taking it well but then he jerks around to face the window opposite the door, and his shoulders begin to shake. When he turns around again his eyes are hidden by a sheath of black hair and his voice is rough.

"Insane or not she's still my sister and those injuries are serious. Help her Katara? Please?" She bites her lip, really contemplating because even though she's injured herself, Azula had almost killed them both an hour earlier. However, one look at the confused expression Zuko's sporting makes up her mind. Azula might have been a maniac, but it wasn't her fault. Not really. And she was his sister. His resentment for her was deep but blood flowed deeper. She would help Azula, just like she had helped him, and then Azula would be carted off to prison where she belonged. .

"Alright." She stands, licking the lips he'd kissed minutes before, and encases her hand with water from her water skin. "But I want to heal you first. One more time, no arguments."

"Fine." Zuko turns away and Katara is left to face the man who had brought them the news. He is young, maybe 30 years old, and his dull amber eyes are flickering with conflicted emotions.

"Where is Azula being held? And what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" She offers him a weak grin.

"The infirmary. My name is Akihito, miss." He takes one wary look at the hand that holds her water, and then bows. "I am sorry if it's out of place but I must ask. Are you the waterbender that has been traveling with the avatar?"

Katara, having hardened herself for some rude heritage comment, softens. "Yes. How did you know?"

Akihito smiles. "The eyes. I have heard that the Avatar's waterbender possesses the most beautiful blue eyes ever hailed from the Southern WaterTribe. Also that she is fierce, a deadly opponent. In order to defeat Azula you must not only be deadly, but cunning. I figured that you had to be her."

She feels a violent red blush begin to run rampant across her cheeks, and she bows back to him. "Thank you Akihito. Please wait outside the door. I will heal Prince Zuko, and then we will accompany you to the infirmary." He nods once, and then vanishes, the door shutting quietly behind him.

Sighing she turns back to Zuko, who is again facing the opposite direction, shoulders tensed. Somewhat afraid of how to approach him in such a fragile state, her legs bring her to him slowly, and she reaches out with one hand for his arm.

"Zuko-"

"I don't know how to feel right now." His voice is deep and choked up, huskier then normal. "I hate her but...I can't believe she would fall so quickly. I can't believe she would do something like that to herself." He whirls around suddenly, and the fading light catches in the color of his irises. "It disgusts me. My father burned me, but she burned _herself on purpose._"

"She's just so confused." She says, and to herself her voice sounds small. "Azula was so strong Zuko. But she's got nothing left now. She's lost, and she's always been the winner." Katara brings her hand between the two of them, and its glowing with the purity of fresh, clean water. "Let me heal you. Please?"

He looks away. "Go ahead."

Without hesitation she pulls aside the burned edges of his shirt, not-so–accidentally brushing her bare fingers against the alabaster skin of his chest. She doesn't miss the tiny goose bumps that rise up once they've passed, although the room is nothing but stale and warm. Her other gloved hand finds the wound, which is still an angry red and she presses gently against it. His head drops to her shoulder and his breath lets out with a hiss as she begins to work the skin back together again.

They stay that way for a few moments, and even after her hand has stopped glowing and the water is gone, it remains pressed against his chest. Katara lets the feeling of his warm breath against her neck; his racing heartbeat beneath her palm, soak in until she decides that Akihito has waited long enough.

Pressing a firm hand to his cheek, she lifts Zuko's head off of her shoulder. His expression is grim, but she reaches to grasp his hand in her own tightly so he cannot pull away.

"It's time to go and see your sister."

* * *

I've gotta say that I was shocked by the number of reviews I got already for my first two chapters. It makes me feel happy(: Also, I know the link didn't work and like I said before that really, really sucks. However, I got some wonderful advice from **Densharr**! I'll have to include it in the next chapter though, because I'm about to go to my grandmother's house and chill.

Yes, that's right. I'm hanging with my grandma, and I am not ashamed.

So anyways, I hope you liked this one. Tell me what you think! Also I know the way Azula loosened her chains might sound a bit sketchy. Basically, I pictured her twisting them around behind her back until they came loose and she could bring them to the front of either side of her body. However, they would still be wrapped around each wrist and there would be a strip of chain woven into the grate so she would still be trapped. And then wham, she burns them off. Morbid but hey! Desperate times call for desperate measures apparently. So if you were confused or something hopefully that helps(:

Alrighty, I'm going to go now. Leave me one!

Forever2Never


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I love your fabulous reviews. Thank you.

I've also been asked to make longer chapters. I just thought I'd let you guys know that longer chapters means a longer wait for me to update. Let me know in a review or something if you're alright with that and I'll make my decision.

* * *

**What You Mean to Me**

Akihito leads them to the infirmary quickly. Upon entering the smell of burnt flesh fills Katara's nose, and she has to resist the urge to vomit. Zuko's grip on her hand tightens considerably and she knows he feels the same.

They follow Akihito until they reach a room guarded by four men wearing the same skeletal armor. Upon seeing them they part in perfect synchronization, allowing them entrance. The smell is utterly revolting now and Katara has to bite the inside of her mouth to hold down the meager contents of her stomach.

However, it is clear once she catches sight of Azula, that the smell isn't the worst part. She's spread out haphazardly on a cot, the sleeves of her coronation robes singed all the way to the elbows revealing charred flesh. Thick chains hold her shoulders and her legs down on the bed. Her arms are next to her sides and the stumps at her wrists are wrapped in blood-soaked gauze. She doesn't appear to be conscious aside for the frenzied movement of her lips.

Zuko wrenches away from her, turning to a running water basin and emptying his stomach violently. Katara clasps her hand to her mouth, never having seen an injury as brutal as this. After Aang and Zuko had been struck by lightning they had each suffered one major wound at the strike zone, and a few other minor burns. This...this was bloody, and actual limbs were simply gone. She would have to merge skin, tissue and muscle that hadn't been previously joined. It would take all of her energy and probably more. The entire healing process would take at least two weeks.

Azula suddenly whimpers, and a sweet, child-like voice mutters one single, soft word. "_Daddy."_

Tears well up in Katara's eyes, and she's surprised to feel a fierce urge to protect this girl. She was insane, yes, but all she really needed was someone who could offer her compassion. Azula had grown up in a situation where love was considered weak, and therefore unnecessary. In reality the absence of it in her life had been her undoing. Katara removes her hand from her mouth resolutely, before calling the water from her water skin and striding towards the cot without fear. She would fix this, no matter how drained she would be in the end. Somehow, she knew it was her responsibility.

She doesn't notice Zuko's gone until a few minutes later.

* * *

Zuko grips the basin until his knuckles turn white, waiting until his stomach settles to rinse his mouth and the bowl with water. After, he stares emptily down at the stark white porcelain before casting one more sidelong glance at his sister and his waterbender. And then he turns on his heel and exits the room.

Storming out into the hall, he feels a spark of his old anger flare up within. This time though, it's not anger for being banished or being rejected. No, it's more of anger and regret that he hadn't been able to see through his own sister and save her like he had saved himself. The guards outside the door meet his eyes respectfully, and he waves them away with his hand. There was no imminent danger , and no possible way Azula could cause anyone anymore harm. He tells them to get every maid, servant, and soldier back to work again, and when they're gone, slumps down against the wall.

Life was so fucked up.

The moment he's been waiting for his entire life has come and gone and now he feels totally and completely worthless. The wound on his chest throbs painfully only to remind him that there was another thing to add to his collection of emotional, mental and physical scars. Today had started out suspenseful, progressed to painful which led to wonderful and was ending full out terrible. The only thing that could possibly make the situation worse would be if the Avatar was to fail.

He refuses to even _think_ about the problems THAT would bring.

And then there was Azula. Her whole existence had become an enigma to him, and it was utterly terrifying. For most of his life he had believed her to be a demon, placed into the perfect body of his little sister, and sent to ruin him. Now he realizes that her personality had been molded into the killer she had become simply because his father had needed a pawn. A deadly piece in a deadly game. Now she had paid the price in the loss of her mind and the loss of her hands.

He buries his face in his own hands at the thought. How could she have done such a thing to her own body? How could she have been so desperate that she had breathed fire hot enough to _disintegrate her flesh_ without a second thought? Did she really want to get away from them that badly? She had been reduced to a pitiful burnt animal and it was all because of his father. Screw that, Ozai. He hadn't been his father for a long time.

He can feel his body temperature rise as he pictures his father's face. _**Evil. Conniving. Disgusting. Insane**_. Ozai had been the real problem, the real manipulator all along, and although Azula had been the one to commit those crimes and kill so many, it had been at the brainwashing of her sire. Everything; literally every single major issue Zuko had faced in his lifetime had been because of him. His hands curl into tight fists at his sides.

He hopes Aang has slaughtered him without so much as a tiny drop of mercy. Night was already beginning to fall; the battle had to have ended by now. Sighing in exhaustion he lets his gaze rest on the tiny sliver of light beneath the door. Katara was going to come out completely devoid of all energy and he knew it. He had seen the determined look on her face as she had settled down beside his sister. She wouldn't quit until there was nothing left to give. The urge to yawn overtakes him and he lets his head tilt to the side. Maybe, while she was working, he could take a little nap. Minutes later his eyes droop and his head falls forward completely. The sounds of soft even breathing fill the hallway, and he is asleep.

* * *

Katara heals Azula until she can barely lift her arms. She concentrates so hard that she doesn't notice the passage of time until it's been at least 3 hours. The process is killer.

She had started with the small burns first, hoping to give herself a bit of a warm up. Upon moving down her arms and getting closer and closer to stumps of her wrists, each wound had grown bigger until it was all one bloody mess. She had realized only minutes after beginning that Azula's arms were totally screwed. She had used the water basin more times then she could count to refill her water skin. Eventually her head had begun to hurt but she had ignored the pain, only focusing on the almost impossible task in front of her. Halfway down Azula's forearms the room starts to spin, and her hands start shaking so violently that the water glove refuses to stay on. Stubbornly, she gives up for the night.

For the first time she notices how dim the room is now, and that outside the windows the sun has disappeared almost entirely. Zuko is still missing, and hasn't returned. Picking herself numbly off the chair at Azula's bedside, she pulls thin sheets over the girl's body and rests her arms on a towel in her lap. She gives her one more long once-over before stumbling to the door, and opening it slowly. The hallway is almost completely dark, and this makes her heart skip a beat. She was alone, in a huge palace, without any light source. Where had Zuko disappeared to?

Katara leans against the doorframe until her eyes adjust, and when they finally they do, they catch on a figure leaning against the wall on the floor. The body is almost unmistakable and her shoulders sag with tired relief.

"Zuko." She whispers. He doesn't respond. After a moment she realizes he's sleeping and speaks louder. "Zuko!"

Still nothing. Finding irritation in her exhaustion she gathers all the strength she has left and yells. "Zuko! For godsakes wake up, please!"

This time it works. He springs to his feet so quickly, fists flaming, that she barely has time to step back. He drops into his firebending stance but then relaxes once he sees it's her. His face contorts in anger.

"God, Katara I could have killed you!" he exclaims. She only nods, because yelling has literally drained every ounce of life she has left and she can barely hold herself upright. Zuko's eyes narrow, and then soften. "Jeez. You're totally exhausted."

She wants to nod again, or at least say yes, but then her legs give out and she starts to crumple to the floor. Zuko reacts in a flash, catching her around the waist and then lifting her easily into his arms. Her head settles in the crook of his neck and all she can think of is how nice it feels to be off of her feet and how he smells so much like spice and smoke. Katara lets out a deep sigh and passes out into peaceful oblivion.

* * *

The next time her eyes open she's tucked under the warm silk sheets of Zuko's bed. Her body is like a limp noodle and she knows suddenly that she's only been out for a few minutes. There's a lamp lit in the corner of the room, and Zuko's bathed in its light. He peels his singed shirt off of his body with a low hiss and yanks off his shoes before approaching the bed. When his golden eyes catch her own he slides in next to her and presses a warm kiss to the top of her head.

"Sleep Katara. Aang will be here in the morning." He whispers. His hands pull her towards him until her lips brush his collarbone, and that's more then enough convincing. Within seconds she fades into dreams of lightning and a woman with golden eyes.

* * *

A/N: I don't really have much to say. I hope you enjoyed this(: Let me know!

Forever2Never


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't have anything to say really. Have fun(:**

**Disclaimer: I figured I should put one of these, even though nobody really even bothers anymore. Obviously, I don't own ATLA. bleckk):**

* * *

**What You Mean to Me**

The next morning Katara opens her eyes to the soft, milky light of dawn filtering through gold curtains. There's a hand on her waist and a nose breathing warm, even breaths into the back of her neck. She contemplates staying encompassed in the warmth of the boy next to her, but after a moment decides against it. Detaching herself slowly from Zuko, she presses a kiss to his fingers and slips out of bed.

Outside on the balcony the sun is warm, a precursor to the scorching heat of midday. Below it is a garden exquisite in decor, with millions of beautiful flowers and trees with hanging limbs. There's a pond a little ways out and she makes a note of it for practicing purposes. Katara stretches mildly, before yawning and leaning against a cool marble pillar. A sigh escapes her lips before she can stop it.

Her thoughts are muddled; blurred. She can't help but feel confused.

Most of it revolves around the boy she's left sleeping peacefully in his room, while another smaller part concerns the actions needing to be taken now that the war is hopefully over. They would've been arrested by now had Ozai not been defeated so she prays that Aang and the rest are safe, and on their way to the palace. Once Toph arrived Zuko would have to test the loyalty of the servants, guards and soldiers to ensure his safety. She was sure not everyone would take his ascension to the throne kindly after so many years of Ozai's prejudiced reign, and she didn't want to run the risk of losing him after everything that had happened.

She twines a piece of her chocolate hair around her index finger slowly, before tugging on it hard. Yesterday she had been bombarded with so many different emotions and now they were just starting to make sense. Azula, for one, had been a powerful enemy reduced to a whimpering mutilated child in the span of several hours. Katara no longer feels threatened by her; only stricken with sympathy and a strange urge to fix what has been broken. She figures it's the compassionate nature she's inherited from her mother, and doesn't mind this at all.

And then there's Zuko. She can see now, how the pieces of the puzzle inside her head fit together. Somehow...some impossibly ridiculous way, she had fallen in love with him without knowing. It had all started with Ba Sing Se, with his betrayal. In the catacombs she had seen the vulnerable side of him, the child that still lurked in the confines of his teenage body. She had felt empathy for him; had wanted to fix him but then he had betrayed her. Betrayed all of them, even his own uncle. Her fury towards him for making her feel so utterly stupid had made her bitter for a very long time.

But that had changed. When he joined them, he had become the person she knew now. And when he had taken her to find her mother's killer, Katara had seen the real Zuko. One that did not mock her when she could not kill the man that murdered her mother; one that she could forgive and talk to quietly at night when everyone else was asleep. Back then she had found him to be a better companion then expected; the only one in the group that knew she sometimes cried in her sleeping bag because there was too much pressure. Azula's lightning had been the last straw.

Now Katara can honestly say that there would be no going back on her feelings, no excuses, no badly worded lies. After yesterday there was no way she could hide her feelings or take them back again. They were out in the open, and she felt naked. There was nothing she could possible hide behind, not even naivety. Not anymore.

A few minutes pass and she remains leaning silently against the pillar. Her thoughts cloud her mind for a while, before she hears the quiet thump of feet meeting carpet. She's very aware of his presence behind her before he speaks.

"You beat me. So much for rising with the sun." he says, voice husky with sleep, and her mind flickers with memory.

"You were tired." Katara turns to him, smiling sheepishly, and taking in his tousled shaggy hair and bare chest. "I didn't want to wake you. Besides, I needed some time to think.

His eyebrow raises and curiosity flashes briefly through his eyes. "Oh?"

This is a question within a question and she knows it. That one simple word actually means "Are you wondering about us, whatever we are?" and she figures she may as well tell the truth. Pulling lamely at her dress she looks everywhere but at him before muttering, "Yes."

Zuko seems to study her for a long moment, before rubbing his eyes with a deep sigh. When he's done his face seems to be cold, almost hard, as if he's shielding his emotions from her. This can't be a good sign. One look at his face and it's easy to tell that he feels as if he's about to be rejected. "Well, tell me about it then."

"Only if you promise you won't talk until I'm finished."

"Katara, if you're gonna just-.." She holds up her hand, eyes flashing. If she was really going to do this, really going to say the words that were bunched up in the back of her throat, she'd have no interruptions. He frowns, and turns away running a hand through his hair.

"Fine. Have at it." She contemplates not saying anything at all, glaring with irritation at the hard planes of his back. Then her mouth opens and it all comes pouring out.

"I think…I think that this is me going out on a limb. I think I'm confused and I don't really know what I'm doing, because I've never had to say this before. But I need you to know, Zuko, that what happened yesterday-.." He turns to face her, and the words catch momentarily in her throat. "What happened before, in that dumb courtyard with Azula made me realize something. I know I kind of blew up at you because I was angry you had done something so foolish, but it was also for another reason. I think it's been nagging at my mind for a while, but I've been too naive and caught up in the war to acknowledge it. Which is probably a good thing I guess, because I doubt I would have been so focused in the first place, but _anyways, _I have a point to this. And what I think I'm trying to say is that…"

Zuko takes a step towards her, his eyes squinted as if he's trying to comprehend what she's saying. "That?"

"That…" Katara takes one last deep breath, and swallows hard. Her fingers grip her dress like there's no tomorrow. "That I think that I'm in love with you. You don't just matter to me. I love you. And…I didn't really know it…until yesterday."

Silence. Her emotional, brutally honest words are met with silence so thick she can probably slice through it with some heavy duty ice daggers. She clamps her mouth shut, nervously licking her lips as he gazes at her, something unreadable written across his face. The growing urge to fidget pulls at her, and she bounces on the balls of her feet.

"Uhh…Maybe I shouldn't have said anything..." She starts but he doesn't hear it because he turns and stalks quickly back into the bedroom, without glancing back at her.

What. The. _Hell_?

Katara threatens to break down as the reality of what she has just done bares down on her like a rabid moose-lion. What had she been thinking? She backs up against the pillar, sliding down it, her hands finding grip on the smooth marble surface. She tilts her head back against it woefully. He had just left. Turned and **left**, just like that. If he didn't return her feelings, why had he acted as if he was about to be rejected? And that kiss! She had felt so sure there was a reason behind that kiss. But maybe not.

Maybe it was just the moment. The stupid, messed-up moment. Oh god.

She doesn't have enough time to burst into tears before he's back, striding out onto the balcony as quickly as before. In his hands is a small black leather pouch, and there's a determined look on his face that gives her hope and frightens her at the same time. When Zuko sees her on the floor, he drops onto his knees besides her, carefully placing the pouch in her lap.

Her blue eyes find his, and he gestures to it. "Open it."

A part of her doesn't even want to touch the pouch, but she picks it up anyways, loosing the strings that hold it closed. Reaching inside, her heart fumbles in it's pace. Her fingers wrap around a thin chain, and slowly she lifts it free from the leather.

Her heart stops.

It's a beautiful necklace; a long silver chain with an oval shaped jewel the size of her finernail. The stone gleams in the sunlight, reflecting vibrant reds, deep blues, and when turned just the right way, a soft royal purple. She's never seen anything like it before, and her mouth drops open into a gasp. Zuko smiles.

"Do you like it?"

Katara struggles to make connections, as the necklace hangs glinting in the air. "What do you mean? Of course I like it! It's beautiful, but I don't understand."

He shakes his head, laughing a little. "I bought this on Ember Island. That day we went to the market when Sokka tried to seduce that man into giving us more meat for less money? It's called the Tear of the Dragons. I found it at a stall for rare and exquisite jewelry, and it made me think of you instantly, so I bought it. I never intended to give it to you though."

His eyes and the dancing colors of the jewel fight for her attention. His eyes win. "Why not?"

"Because, Katara. The colors of the stone are blue, purple and red. Blue for you, red for me, and purple for the both of us. It never occurred to me that you would ever reciprocate the feelings I've had for you. It was always such an impossible thought."

"Not really." She mumbles faintly, because everything's just starting to make sense. "Reciprocate?"

"Yes. You said before, that you thought you loved me." Zuko says, and he takes the necklace from her carefully, undoing the clasp. She leans forward as if on autopilot, and his warm fingers slide her curls deftly to the side before securing it around her neck. "Well I've loved you for a very long time. I just figured it our earlier, I suppose."

Katara scoots closer, the need to be nearer to him lessening the distance betweem them until their knees are brushing. "So when you kissed me before-"

"I'd said that I would've had I not been injured, didn't I? I've wanted to for a while."

"And the lightning?". He shudders.

"If I had let you die I would've never been able to live with myself. You would have done the same thing for me."

"But when did you start-?" She is unable to finish the sentence without feeling a light flush spread across her cheeks. "...to feel the way you do for me now?"

"When we went to look for your mother's murderer." He states. Images of that awful cold day, drenched in rain and pulsing with vengeance fill her mind. She had almost killed someone. Almost. "You wanted so badly to end him, but you couldn't. The night we returned you seemed fine, but I could hear you crying yourself to sleep. It was all I could do to stay where I was."

Katara is stunned. She had been so convinced that he didn't return her feelings a moment ago, but now here he was, saying the things she so desperately wanted to hear. Now the way his gaze is piercing through her own has shivers running up her spine. What can she possibly say? "Wow" doesn't really seem to cut it.

So instead she launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and sending them both toppling backwards. He lets out an "oomph!" and they land with her piled on top of him, his hands at her waist.

"Well that was unexpected." He groans, but only pulls her closer. "Maybe a warning next time?"

"No promises," she says, her voice muffled until she pulls away from crook of his neck. "I think I'm in shock. You made me think I poured my heart and soul out for nothing, you idiot. No words really come to mind at times like these."

He smirks, a pale hand leaving her waist to caress the soft tan skin of her cheek, beckoning her lips closer. "Then don't speak."

She doesn't for a very long time.

* * *

Ohhhsshittttt...

This was the update of all updates. Let me tell you why, friends. Because for the past week I have had the most kick-ass version of writer's block of all time. We're talking writer's block Chuck Norris style. But I'm a good author and I don't like to disappoint so today I forced myself to sit down and write this ALL NIGHT LONG. . On top of that, I kept gettin twitter updates so I could find out the puzzle pieces to Justin Bieber's new 3D movie coming out in February called NeverSayNever, because _**YES **_I am a die-hard bieb fan. Sad? probably. Do I care? Not really.

So yeah I hope you guys enjoyed this. Major perserverance went into this chapter. MAJOR.

But you know. All for my readers(:

Love yas. Leave me one, it's much appreciated!

NeverSayNever (oooh see what i did there? uhhuh.)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I love my darling reviewers. Thank you

It's extremely late at night. Sorry if there's any screw ups, and for the long wait. I apologize profusely for being a bad author :/

Enjoy(:

* * *

**What You Mean to Me**

It's close to noon when Aang and the others finally make their appearance.

Katara is once again in the infirmary, where nurses have finally returned and are bustling around. She's assigned three of them to the care of Azula, and although a bit wary, they constantly hover nearby as she works again on Azula's arms. This time she doesn't overdo it, concentrating hard but saving some strength for later. Being utterly and completely exhausted isn't much good for anyone. She's just finished and about to search for Zuko, when a maid rushes up to her.

"Pardon me, Miss Katara, but Prince Zuko sent me to look for you. The Avatar has arrived victorious, and they're waiting in the Prince's private rooms." It takes a moment for the good news to process, but Katara feels a huge weight lift off her shoulders. She thanks the girl joyfully, before heading off in the direction of Zuko's quarters, heart pounding.

This was all real. They had won the war, and everyone was safe as far as she knew. Maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out the way she had initially hoped. Her fingers find the Tear of the Dragons, tucked into Zuko's shirt. Her own Watertribe clothing had proven to be too warm for the blazing morning heat, so he'd given her one of his own light shirts, and a pair of pants that had to be rolled up a few times. The clothes suit the weather much better, and the deep red material is cool on her skin. The others will definitely notice the change but she doesn't really mind.

After so many minutes spent on the floor of Zuko's balcony, she's still on a high. Katara can honestly say that she's never felt so happy, so fulfilled, as she does now. It's so strange how everything happened so quickly AND managed to work out in her favor. Zuko loves her. And it's enough to make even the most formidable issues seem tiny, and easily solved.

Even ones involving an Avatar that was possibly in love with her.

She rounds a corner, walks down a hall and takes a left. The palace is huge and she's only just now starting to remember which way to go. Zuko's voice repeating the directions, his lips pressed hotly against her neck, is the only real reason she can remember. Moments like those will _never _be erased from her mind, and they've already had more then a few. After another hallway, another left, and then a right, she finds herself standing in front of the door to Zuko's quarters. Beyond the threshold her friends are laughing and waiting for her arrival. They're safe, and they're alive, and now all she has to do is knock.

She takes a steadying breath and taps three times on the door.

Of course it is Aang that almost crushes her before she's got one foot in the room. Pale arms tattooed in blue, wrap themselves so tightly around her that when she tries to breath, all that comes out is a pitiful wheeze.

"Katara! I'm so glad to see you! I'm so happy you're okay!" He exclaims, his grip constricting even more. She opens her mouth to reply, or to at least tell him that he's _suffocating_ her, but before she can say it, he's letting go and smiling up into her face. She grins back, automatically skimming his lithe airbender body for injuries in need of healing. Amazingly, there's nothing. Aang has come out of the worst battle of his life with barely even a scrape.

"I'm happy to see you too, Aang."

"Move it, pal." Sokka says, coming up from behind him and shoving him out of the way. "She's MY sister, and I would like to get my super fantastic emotional we-won-the-war hug on, thank you very much."

The sight of her brother brings tears to Katara's eyes, even though he's limping, and his wolftail has seen better days. She throws herself into his open arms, gripping the back of his shirt, and burying her face into his shoulder. He smoothes her hair down soothingly and she lets a few happy tears escape before pulling away. Her eyes aren't the only ones filled with emotion and she smiles wetly at him.

"You're alright. I knew we'd be okay! Mom's so unbelievably proud of us right now." She says, and Sokka tugs on one of her hair loopies, in a rare moment of tenderness.

"Of course she is, Katara. We did good!" He gestures to Aang, whose recovered from being shoved and bouncing impatiently on the balls of his feet. "And this kid is unbelievable. He took away Ozai's bending!"

She turns to him mouth agape. "Who taught you that?"

He shrugs sheepishly. "Uh, a giant lion-turtle?"

"Odd…" She says, tilting her head to the side. "Then again your little journeys are always interesting. I'm proud of you Aang."

His bright smile lights up the room with the vigor of a flame, and she pulls him into another hug, before moving to embrace Suki and Toph. She catches sight of Zuko, who's been leaning casually against the wall and the corner of her mouth pulls into a half-smile over Suki's shoulder. He shifts, tilting his chin up almost imperceptibly in that manly kind of greeting, and Katara has to resist the urge to sigh in happiness. _Mine, _is the only word that runs through her mind.

After the initial hello's, everyone manages to fall into place on Zuko's king size bed. Sokka launches into his story, including vivid descriptions of "whooping Fire Nation butt, no offense Zuko" and how Aang "opened up a can of epic bending whoop-ass." Katara listens closely, sinking into the easy contentment that comes with the company of her friends. However, after an hour, the conversation takes a more serious turn; starting with what they all would do now that the war was finally over, and her mind starts to wander.

She and Zuko had discussed many things that morning, one of the most prominent being their relationship and what had to be done to keep it a secret. However, they had failed to discuss what would happen once everything was "back to normal". It was obvious that he would take on the role of the leader of the Fire Nation; he was the only heir to the throne besides Iroh who seemed intent on striking up a wonderful tea business in Ba Sing Se. But, what about her? Sokka would no doubt follow Suki to Kyoshi, and Toph has the Earth Kingdom. Katara has her own tribe, but suddenly home doesn't seem so bright. Not like it had before, when her feelings for Zuko were shoved down into the farthest corner of her heart.

There was no possible way to stay in the Fire Nation without alerting the others of their relationship; they were all smart enough (well, maybe not Sokka) to realize that something had taken place during the battle with Azula. So then, if there was nothing else that could be done…would she really have to leave? Really? After everything that they had been through?

Her eyes flicker to over to Zuko, who's sitting next to Toph with his back against the headboard. He appears to be thinking the same thing, because he keeps glancing from the bedspread to her face, and there's an emotion she can relate to hidden in his expression. She wants to talk to him; talk about this stupid problem that's been in front of them the whole time, but she has to wait. Her friends are completely oblivious to the tension in the air, and now Sokka's going on about getting some "spicy Fire Nation cuisine to warm up his empty belly".

She resigns herself to waiting with an imperceptible sigh. This would have to wait until after dinner.

* * *

Zuko watches her laugh; as she elicits a giggle and smiles broadly at the airbender across from her at the long dining room table. They're all seated, endless amounts of food placed before them, hot and fresh from the kitchen. Toph has already made a point of testing the loyalty of all the chefs and servants, and they can eat their meals without the threat of poison. Katara sits diagonal from him, in between Toph and Suki.

He can't help thinking how perfect she is; and how perfectly impossible. It had seemed, for the smallest of moments, that she would be his for a very long time. Now it was quite apparent that she would be leaving on the first ship to the Southern Watertribe, right after his coronation.

His fists clench under the table, and the candles around them flicker wildly before returning back to normal. He wants her to stay so badly. Just for a little while. Hadn't he said those exact same words when she was collapsed on top of him in the middle of that cursed courtyard? Katara had stayed then, relaxing into him even though he was injured. At that point in time he'd only wanted a few moments of bliss before she left him.

She would not be staying a second time.

It is foolish to think that she would ever give up returning to her home just for him. Yes, she loves him, and yes, he loves her. But is it enough? He watches her sip a glass of fire wine, and respond playfully back to Sokka's sarcastic comment. She has so much to go back to; a tribe that she would no doubt want to take part in rebuilding. Her father will want to spend time with his daughter, and there's no plausible excuse for her to remain here. No one could know the true extent of their friendship unless they wanted scandal and a very angry Avatar. Even though the deepest parts of him want to keep her in the Fire Nation for the rest of eternity, Zuko knows that this can't happen. After all, when you love someone, you let them go.

He loves her enough. More then enough.

He reaches blindly for his wine glass, eyes focusing on the chain disappearing beneath Katara's shirt. _His_ shirt. The liquid slides smoothly down his throat as he swallows half of it with one, ferocious gulp. It was going to take some kind of a buzz to tell her that he wasn't going to allow her to stay even if she wanted to, and a whole lot of wine would be necessary to get it.

"Hey Zuko!" Sokka's voice ringing loudly in his right left, threatens to burst his eardrums. He almost chokes on his drink.

"What Sokka?" He can't help but growl out the boy's name. Couldn't he speak in a more appropriate tone of voice for the dinner table? Good Agni. He brings the glass to his lips again.

"Why are you staring at my sister like she's a piece of meat? It's like you have a secret love affair or something!"

This time he does choke. Red wine sprays from his mouth and the glass slams down on the table, shattering immediately under the force of his hand. All talking stops abruptly, and Zuko pushes away from the table, coughing up red on his shirt. In an instant Katara is up and standing, leaning towards him with a hand outstretched. The remaining liquid in Zuko's throat is suddenly gone, and he bends over trying to regain his breath. The others, including Sokka, sit in silent shock.

"Dude…I was kidding." Sokka says finally. He gestures to the red droplets of wine coating almost every surface on the table. "_Obviously, _you can't take a joke. I was just trying to loosen you up. You looked like you wanted to go crawl in a hole. Either that, or you have a thing with my sister?"

"NO!" Zuko wheezes, holding up a hand. Everyone starts, except for Katara who's frowning. "I don't. You just shocked me." Then, without meeting anyone's eyes, he turns to exit the dining room muttering "I'm going to go change". Nobody speaks as he flees, and maids begin to swarm the mess. Good. He doesn't have any answers for them anyways.

* * *

Katara sits slightly dazed through the rest of the meal. The servants are efficient and after cleaning up Zuko's mess, they serve them a dish that she doesn't bother to eat. It's obvious that the previous incident has the rest of the group a bit confused, but she tries to maintain normalcy until she can sneak off. Her escape finally comes an hour later when Sokka's drooling on Suki's shoulder, Aang's starting to drool on hers and even Toph appears utterly exhausted. Katara hustles them off to their rooms and departs with a hasty goodnight. Zuko has failed to make a reappearance.

She doesn't bother knocking when she reaches his quarters. His bedroom is shrouded in shadows, aside for a flickering candle on the bedside table, and her eyes take a moment to adjust. When they do, she finds him laying across his bed, eyes glued to the ceiling. He says nothing.

Katara contemplates leaving, but then realizes there's nowhere else to go. She wants to give him his privacy; he's obviously upset or angry, but she had never been given a room. Last night she had ended up in his bed, not her own.

Finally, with a tired sigh, she moves quietly across the room to sit outside on the balcony. At least the moon is bright, though her spirits are starting to sink. She's just spreading the wispy gold curtains to the side, when a warm hand wraps around her right wrist and yanks her back. She turns to face him, and sees the frustrated, apologetic look on his face.

"You don't have to go out there." He says, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "I'm just..."

"Confused?" she guesses. "Scared? Disappointed? Angry?"

He gazes at her. "All of the above."

"Me too."

They stand there awkwardly in silence, as she tries to find something to say. It's funny how she'd been waiting all night to talk to him and now she just can't find the words. Zuko's face is lined with tension and Katara's half-afraid that even opening her mouth might make him snap. Finally he turns away from her, sighing loudly.

"You have to leave after my coronation. You can't stay here"

"Excuse me?" She says, mouth falling open. "But…I thought you'd want me to stay? Now you're asking me to leave?"

"I'm telling you, not asking."

Katara stares in shock at his back, ignoring for once, the hard ridges and the firm muscle. Defiance rushes up through her veins, combined with utter fury. What the hell was he talking about? She storms forward, gripping his shoulder and whirling him around to face her.

"I don't believe I gave you the right to boss me around when I told you I loved you, _Prince Zuko._" She seethes. "So stop giving me orders, and start explaining. _Now._"

He wrenches away from her, scowling. "Isn't it obvious? You can't stay here! You need to go back to your tribe where you belong! And I refuse to hold you back by being selfish."

"What if I want to stay?" Katara fumes, and jabs a finger into his chest. "What if it doesn't matter? You can't just tell me to leave, Zuko. Not after everything we've been through! If you think you can just give me a command and I'll follow it without question, you're wrong, and you know it! You know me better then that!"

He glares angrily at her, gold battling blue, until he growls resignedly and looks away. "You're right. I can't tell you what to do. But I think you should go home. I think I'm holding you back. And I think…I think this was really bad timing."

She crosses her arms, stepping back out of his space. She tries to meet his eyes to read what he's thinking but he won't look at her face anymore. "What are you saying?"

He throws up his hands, frustratedly. "I don't know what I'm saying, Katara! I hardly know anything anymore! I want you, but I want you to be doing what's good for you and for your family. I don't want scandal and I don't want to hurt Aang's feelings. I just…I'm so confused." His voice breaks slightly. "So confused. Just please…please go home. It's what's best for you. For everyone."

Katara bites her lip, toying with the sleeve of Zuko's shirt. God, why did everything have to screw up now? She wants to stay with him so badly; to help him and be there for him. But what he had said before is true. It's expected for her to return to the Southern Water Tribe and help rebuild. The icy cold tundra and the dull white landscape of her homeland seem trivial compared to all the wonders she's seen on their journey. But how could she possibly say no to her duty? There's no excuse. None, besides the fact that she was in love with him, and it would cause major problems if anyone were to find out. Huge huge problems.

Finding agreement in her silence, Zuko sighs. "I'm sorry it has to be this way." He reaches for her then, pale arms bathed in the light seeping in through the silk curtains. She steps back.

"How can you give up so easily?"

He stops. She continues. "I know…I know this is how life has to be but, why? Why are you quitting so early?"

Zuko is quiet for moment, before he speaks. "I'm doing the right thing. I'm used to disappointment."

She snorts. "Yeah well. That sucks. Cause you sure wouldn't give up hunting Aang and now all the sudden you're about 'doing the right thing' when we need your stubborn idiocy the most."

He doesn't respond. Katara unfolds her arms, and sighs. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated, okay?" She looks away, fumbling for the necklace hidden under her shirt. "Maybe…maybe I should sleep on the sofa tonight."

"Please don't." Zuko says. His eyes flicker with fear at the idea. "I'd like to have you for as long as I can, until you-.."

"Leave?"

"Yes."

Katara frowns, and turns away. "Yes well…I think maybe, you should get used to sleeping alone again. That way once my boat leaves you won't have to adjust so quickly." She moves around him to the bed, grabbing a pillow and stalking straight to the sofa. The cushions aren't comfortable to say the least, but she pretends they are and curls into them without looking back at doesn't stand there long, and crawls into his enormous bed alone, muttering "Goodnight, Katara." She doesn't reply. His breath evens out soon after that.

An hour later, he is still asleep and she is still awake. The golden tiles on the ceiling hold her gaze, as she struggles to hold back her tears. She's being so stupid; so mean to him, for no reason at all. He only had her best interest in mind, and yet the very thought of going home to nothing but ice and an empty heart has made her bitter. She fights the urge for a while, before getting up quietly off that terrible sofa and tiptoeing to his bed. Sliding in carefully under the silk sheets, Katara presses up close to him, until they're face to face and his lips are millimeters from hers. She reaches for his arm, placing it over her waist, and smiling when his fingers close reflexively over her hip. Katara lets her knuckles slide along the curve of his jaw once, before she settles her hand under her cheek with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry Zuko. Goodnight."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. School does this to ya, know what I mean? I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me one(:

-Forever2Never


	7. READDDD

**PLEASE READ DARRLINGS..**

Hola (:

This is your author here, and I'd just like to apologize. I haven't kept up with this story the way that I should have….and I think I'm just going to delete it.

It's poorly written, in my opinion. And I don't have any creative juices for it. It's a dud, and I know so many people loved it ): I feel terribly for being such a disappointment. I may or may not rewrite it but I'm not yet sure…

So if anything, please just drop me a review letting me know if you liked it, or hated it, or if you hate me for forgetting about it, or even if you think I should rewrite. I'm sorry I couldn't live up to your expectations :/

HOWEVER. I am working on this short multi-chaptered fic. Called **Give and Take**. I'm going to try to finish the entire thing today so I can just post the chapters. Chapter one is up already, and you can get to it on my page. But we'll see. If you like Zutara, you don't hate me too much for not finishing this, and you like this story then please check it out and drop me a review. (:

Thank you so much for reading what I write. I greatly appreciate it. Please feel free to PM because I love to talk to my readers.

Much love,

Forever2Never


	8. IMPORTANTE!

**Hey y'all. I know many of you wanted for me to continue this story. I love you all, honestly I do. But I can't. However I AM re-doing it. I have written the first chapter and I really would appreciate it if you would check it out. It may not be the exact same but unlike the other story I have plans for this one, and it will hopefully be much, much better. It's not going to be so quick. It's going to be slower and more believable. I appreciate and love you guys so much for having faith in this story though. Thank you for those who read it, and will continue to read my stories.**

**This new story is called Show Me. This one will be taken down soon. Please find the new one on my page! Thank you, and I love you :3**

**Forever2never**


End file.
